Santa, Baby
by Leonhart17
Summary: *oneshot* Arizona has a little surprise for Callie when she gets home on Christmas. Plotless smut...  Note: I got this image stuck in my head *I think you'll figure out which one* and had to do something with it.


So, this isn't normally something I do, but I got this image stuck in my head (I think you'll figure out which one) and had to do something with it... so here's some plotless holiday smut... Don't read it that's not your thing!

* * *

><p>Being friends with and raising a child with Mark Sloan, Callie Torres thought she had walked in on nearly everything in her apartment. Coming home to a surprise (and mostly bad ones) wasn't a surprise anymore. But coming home from an unexpected Christmas Day case, the sight that greeted her made her drop her bag with a clatter.<p>

And thank _God_ that Mark Sloan wasn't involved with this surprise. If he was even in the apartment, she was going to kill him.

Because the lights were down, her apartment lit with candles, a fire in the fireplace they rarely used, and her wife was leaned over the oven in a sexy Santa outfit - a Santa hat and a red dress with a short skirt and a wide black belt - and the sight of her legs under that fur-trimmed skirt was only going to be for her.

"Calliope!" Arizona sighed warmly as she turned to greet her, sliding the pan of fresh cookies onto the stovetop. "You're home!"

Callie pushed her bag out of her way with one foot, her eyes raking down from Arizona's Santa hat to the top of her dress, matching white fur tracing the tops of her breasts. Whatever was going on under that dress was making her already considerable cleavage look just _spectacular_.

Shuffling forward a few steps, Callie's eyes didn't waver from her wife's breasts. "You're dressed like Santa…" she said dumbly.

"And you're drooling," Arizona said with a happy laugh. "I like it."

"Where's Sof?" Callie asked, moving closer without blinking. She loved their daughter, she really, _really_ did. But she also loved sex with her wife. And naptime would be an opportunity she wouldn't waste.

Arizona waved toward the hall. "Oh, Mark came and got her for dinner." A frown marred the sexy Santa effect. "That's okay, right? That was the deal, wasn't it? We have Christmas morning and he has her at night?"

"No, yeah, it's fine," Callie assured her, finally getting within reach and sliding her fingers over the soft red fabric of Arizona's dress. "Did Mark see you in this? Because I _will_ kill him." The skirt stopped just above mid-thigh and if Mark Sloan ever saw that much of Arizona's perfect legs, he was a dead man. She could admit that she had a _big_ thing for her wife's legs.

Dimples popped as the blonde bit her lip, entirely pleased so far with the response to her surprise. "No, Calliope. It's a surprise for _you_." She reached up to rest one hand lightly on her partner's chest, feeling her heart thumping hard beneath her hand. "Merry Christmas," she murmured, leaning in for a kiss.

It was her turn to be surprised when Callie pulled away from her, spinning to bolt back to the door. Understanding came when the Latina flipped the heavy deadbolt and was back in her arms a moment later. "Merry Christmas," Callie whispered, one arm slipping around her waist and the other cupping her cheek to draw her into her lips.

Moaning into the kiss, Arizona's hands slid into dark hair. Yes, this surprise was going to turn out _very_ well indeed. Callie's tongue pushed forward to duel hers languidly and she didn't resist sucking on it. Hands sliding toward her ass (not a new reaction from Callie - her wife _loved_ her ass) prompted her to break away, giggling as the fluffy ball on the tip of her hat swung around to hit Callie as the Latina pursued her lips.

And she wanted to let her keep kissing her, really she did, but if Callie got a grip on her butt the next part of her surprise was going to be spoiled. "No, not yet…"

"Arizona!" Callie whined, letting the blonde take her hand and lead her toward the couch. A quick step forward got her pressed against the blonde's back, free hand sliding around her waist. Kisses across a pale neck got her a moan of appreciation. She might not be wearing a sexy outfit, but she still knew how to touch her wife.

Abruptly the blonde spun them and shoved her down onto the couch. The shock of the sudden move was tempered by the fact that Arizona promptly sat down on her lap and was kissing her again. "Patience," she breathed into her mouth.

Callie chuckled. "Shouldn't _I _be the one sitting on _your_ lap, Mrs. Claus?" she asked in the middle of a series of short kisses.

Shrugging, Arizona grinned. "Have you been a good girl this year, Dr. Torres?" Callie leaned up toward her and Arizona shifted to straddle Callie's lap. Both hands were instantly on her butt, exactly as she'd expected. And then brown eyes went wide as she discovered the rest of her surprise, the complete lack of underwear beneath Arizona's skirt. "Merry Christmas?" the blonde teased, giving her a dimpled smirk.

"_Very_ merry Christmas," Callie agreed, squeezing the flesh in her grip through the skirt. "Apparently I have been a very good girl this year. You did all this for me?"

"Calliope, I would do anything for you," promised Arizona with a sweet kiss. "Dressing sexy works out well for both of us, too. So, it's my pleasure." The next kiss was slow, deeper, Arizona sitting up on her knees to get closer while Callie took advantage of the space to slip her hands beneath the skirt and onto warm flesh.

"It definitely will be," the brunette whispered, hands moving over the firm butt and incredible thighs under Arizona's dress. Her touch moved inward and found warm wetness waiting on her. "Did I do this?" she asked huskily, teasing as she leaned up and reconnected their mouths.

Arizona hissed at the first contact, hips jumping, then moaned and melted into the kiss. Without making her beg (Arizona _had_ put on this outfit for her and was currently sitting on her - she didn't need to beg), Callie's fingers found her clit and touched her expertly. She knew exactly how to get her wife off.

And she knew precisely how to tease her to within an inch of her sanity.

And Arizona knew perfectly how the two touches contrasted. "Calliope!" she gasped out, tearing her lips from Callie's to plead for more and rocking her hips down against the hand at her core. "Don't tease."

Callie just shook her head with a smile, unoccupied hand finding the back of Arizona's neck and steering her back down into another kiss while her fingers played lightly between her legs. "Trust me," Callie murmured between deep, slow kisses, spreading wetness around with her fingers. "I'll get you there."

"Get me there _now_," Arizona begged. "I was going to go down on you first, but you're already there, and I swear it won't take much, baby…" Her voice was low and her eyes squeezed closed as she rushed the words out on one long breath.

Two fingers slid home immediately, Arizona's hands flying to Callie's shoulders to give herself leverage as she rocked into the first thrust. "God, Calliope, _yes_!" she moaned out her appreciation. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she panted, her entire body rocking into Callie's.

The Latina drank in the sight of her wife riding her hand, shifting her own hips down on the next upstroke to give herself more space to back the thrusts with her body. Arizona could just gasp, pace increasing as she rode the edge of her orgasm. A knowing swipe from Callie's thumb pitched her headlong into it, her entire body tightening around Callie - legs squeezing around her hips, hands gripping her shoulders hard, and core clenching and releasing around her fingers as she rode the waves of her high.

Watching her lover come undone was one of the best things in her life and Callie drank in every second of it, scattering kisses across the top of Arizona's flushed chest. Her skin was warm against her lips, the heavy panting from above her ruffling her hair as she leaned into the woman above her. She leaned back as Arizona came down, smug smile firmly in place. "Was it good for you too?" she questioned teasingly, slipping her fingers from inside Arizona only when the blonde shifted on her lap.

"Oh my God, Merry Christmas!" she gasped, falling forward to bury her face in Callie's shoulder and peppering pecks down her neck.

The Latina couldn't help laughing. "Does that mean I did good?"

Blindly a hand patted her cheek, fumbling fingers finding Callie's lips. "Awesome, Calliope, awesome," she breathed earnestly, using her hand to turn her wife's face into her lips to kiss her. "_So_ awesome!" She grinned a bit dopily, still blissed out from her orgasm. "I'm going to do you now," she declared, sliding both hands down Callie's chest, pausing to grope her breasts on her way down her abdomen.

Fingers worked on the waist of Callie's leggings, the brunette lifting her hips to help her along as Arizona slid off her lap to peel them down her legs. The image of Arizona dropping to her knees was a familiar one (and _so_ _freaking_ good) but the festive red hat perched on top of blonde curls sent a laugh rising in her chest.

She let it go and Arizona just grinned at her, bobbing her eyebrows playfully as she threw the leggings and panties uncaringly over her shoulder. They didn't land near any candles so Callie didn't really care either. "I think you should lose the shirt," Arizona prompted even as she dropped her head to scatter kisses across Callie's thighs, separating her legs gently.

Obliging her, Callie stripped her loose sweater (green at Arizona's holiday insistence) over her head and dropped it over the back of the couch behind her. A skilled tongue on her clit was her reward, Arizona's thumbs holding her open to give herself room to work. Sucking pressure was just what she needed and she whimpered when Arizona backed off after only a few short minutes. Of course, anytime Arizona was between her legs, there really was no amount of time that was long enough.

"Bra too," the blonde requested, shifting herself lower to put her tongue where she wanted it to be, drinking in the taste of her wife. She eagerly drove forward for more, wanting to swallow every drop that she could get. It sounded wrong even as she thought it, but she'd been thinking about this taste even during their Christmas lunch. And if this night went the way she expected it to, she'd be thinking about it tomorrow night at Derek and Meredith's dinner party.

Callie wanted to argue that whether or not she had a bra on was inconsequential when Arizona's face was buried between her legs but she wasn't about to deny her lover's desire when she'd been greeted by Arizona in that dress. And currently Mrs. Claus was working away between her thighs. The bra landed somewhere behind the couch with her sweater.

Suction returned to her clit and fingers slid into her before she could protest, hips thrusting into the welcome intrusion. "_Yes_!" she ground out. "Arizona!"

A warm tongue licked her up, the pace slowing as Arizona felt the peak coming too quickly for her tastes. She wanted to savor for a while. Callie whined sharply, hips rising against the dragging fingers and tongue in her center. A shaking hand found blonde hair, her own fingers bumping against the fur fringe of the Santa hat.

"Mrs. Claus, I'm taking your hat if you don't make me come," Callie declared through gritted teeth, teetering on the edge. Arizona just moaned against her. "Baby, please!" she pleaded desperately, gripping hair and hat together as she pulled Arizona further into her, one leg curling over her shoulder. "We can go again in front of the fire, whatever you want." It was a forgone conclusion that they were going again, they were relieved of baby duty for the night, and it was Christmas and the fireplace set a sexy scene. "Arizona, please, I will do anything you want…" Her neck arched as the tension within her reached a head, every bit of her primed to come.

Arizona's mouth closed around Callie's clit and the fingers curled, dragging inside to the spot that would finish her off. Teasing was fun, really, but making Callie come was one of the principal joys of her life. (Well, it was up there somewhere behind being married to Callie, and raising their child together, and ahead of her job with the tiny humans.)

The groan as Callie peaked was muffled by the Santa hat that she dragged off of Arizona's head and held to her mouth as her body let go, everything tightening before spontaneously relaxing as waves of pleasure crashed again and again.

Blonde hair was mussed as Arizona sat up to watch, still thrusting her fingers inside Callie slowly. Kissing shaky thighs, she didn't stop her own smug smile against olive skin. "How you doing, baby?" she mused, ducking her head again to lick Callie's wetness from her lips, craving every bit of it.

Callie pulled the hat off of her face, chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. The hand returned to Arizona's hair, stroking gently as she rode through the aftershocks Arizona's tongue was sending shooting through her. "Well, now I have nothing to ask Santa for," she answered breathlessly, squirming when Arizona withdrew to blow a raspberry on the inside of her thigh.

"Santa gives you _that_ and I'll hit him with a brick," Arizona growled mock-warningly as she climbed back into Callie's lap. A dimpled smile grew as she took in her naked wife's disheveled appearance, a hand plucking her hat up off the couch and putting it back on her head at a jaunty angle. "Love you," she said unnecessarily, kissing her quickly.

"Love you too." Hands caught her as she started to stand up, the Latina's post-orgasm lassitude not so far developed that she wasn't going to notice Arizona leaving her naked on the couch. On Christmas. "Where are you going, Mrs. Claus?"

Arizona just grinned at her, still clearly smug as she licked her lips. "Cookies, Calliope," she said simply, gesturing toward the stove where she'd left cookies cooling. "We need our energy back. They're chocolate chip! And you promised me fireplace sex!"

Snorting, the Latina relaxed into the cushions and let Arizona stand up on trembling knees. "Because you weren't planning on fireplace sex when you lit that fire?" she questioned, head flopping sideways so she could watch her sexy blonde Santa cross the room.

"Of course I was, Calliope!" Arizona called over her shoulder, laughing. "Cookies first though." She snuggled into her side as she returned, offering her a bite of a cookie before taking a bite of her own. "Yum!"

"They're good," agreed Callie, nuzzling her nose into blonde hair and playing idly with the fluffy ball at the end of Arizona's hat. "So I'm absolutely not complaining, because I loved it, just curious, but where did this all come from - the sexy Santa dress and the cookies and the fire and sex and everything?"

Arizona shrugged, snuggling closer and taking another bite before offering the last of it to Callie. She smiled when lips closed around the tip of her finger as well as the cookie. "Because it's Christmas," she finally said softly. "And because no matter what happened this year, we're together and married and we have the most amazing baby girl and I wanted us to have a perfect Christmas."

Overwhelmed with love for her wife, Callie kissed the side of her head gently, arm holding her tighter. She was never letting her go again. "Good job then, Mrs. Robbins," she said in a hoarse whisper, dropping another kiss and tugging lightly on her hat. "You pulled it off perfectly."

"Calliope…" Arizona started to comfort her, not sure if they'd gone too far into the emotional side of things to salvage the sexy side. Of course, any side she was on with Callie was fine with her. And they'd already done sex on the couch. Making love in front of the fire sounded pretty perfect to her too.

"No, hey," Callie coaxed, lifting her chin with two fingers and kissing her softly. A smile grew on her lips and a dark eyebrow arched in what appeared to be a hint of challenge. "I can't wait to see what you come up with for New Year's Eve."


End file.
